1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process for the production of primary amines from oxyalkylene glycol monoalkyl ethers. More particularly, this invention relates to a catalytic process for the substantially selective conversion of oxyethylene glycol monoalkyl ethers to primary amines wherein the monoalkyl ether is brought into contact with a catalyst containing nickel, copper and at least one of the oxides of chromium, iron, titanium, thorium, zinc, zirconium or manganese in the presence of about 4 to about 25 moles of ammonia per mole of monoalkyl ether and about 0.01 to about 1 mole of hydrogen per mole of monoalkyl ether at a temperature within the range of about 175.degree. to about 250.degree. C. and a pressure within the range of about 500 to about 5000 psig.
2. Prior Art
Marion et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,877 describe the low pressure vapor phase amination of oxyalkylene glycol monoalkyl ethers over a hydrogenation/dehydrogenation catalyst in a hydrogen atmosphere. The disadvantage of this process is the rather high yield of secondary amine along with the desired primary amine.
Shirley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,311 is directed to a higher pressure process for the conversion of aliphatic alcohols to amines using a catalyst of the class described above in the presence of ammonia and hydrogen. The starting material for the Shirley et al. process is an aliphatic alcohol containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms. The reaction is conducted over a temperature range of about 180.degree. to about 275.degree. C. and in the presence of a comparatively large amount of added hydrogen. The partial pressure of hydrogen was in the range of 30% to 85% of the total pressure in the system. Shirley et al. used about 1 to about 8 moles of ammonia per mole of alcohol. The patentees reported comparatively high yields of primary amines of about 55 to about 80% at conversions of the alcohol ranging from about 50 to about 95%.